


A Chubby Enigma

by Moonykins



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chub love, chubby Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: Oswald decides that Ed is far too skinny when he gets out of Arkham and is determined to put some meat on his bones.  The only problem is that he winds up going a bit overboard.





	A Chubby Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> My first chubward fic. I'm planning on writing more of these. We know the fandom loves chubwald, so chubward should be openly accepted as well. Feed the bean pole!

Ed was seated at the seemingly endless dining room table in the Van Dahl Estate, staring out at the dishes laid out before him, his brown eyes wide in awe. “Oswald, you didn't have to go through such trouble to prepare such a lavish meal just for me.”

To his right and at the head of the table, Oswald chuckled and spread his napkin over his lap. “Nonsense, my dear Ed. This is a celebration, after all. We're finally together with no guards in sight.”

Ed smiled at that, feeling confident enough to begin dishing out his meal. Thanks to Oswald, he had been bailed out of Arkham and declared sane. Oswald had been trying to organize Ed's escape for quite some time but hadn't been in a position of power until he recently began running for mayor. Ed was a key player in his game to control Gotham and all he had to do was accept Oswald's offer to be his campaign manager. Living in the manor was something that would take Ed time to adjust to, but it was far better than falling asleep to the screams of the insane and eating prison food. The clothes also fit much better and were infinitely more comfortable. It wasn't long before Ed found himself bundled in one of Oswald's robes, feeling warm and safe now that he had been reunited with his best friend and lover.

“Eat up. We need to put some meat on your bones.”

Ed laughed at Oswald's words. The Penguin had expressed his worry late last night as he explored Ed's body in the moonlight, running his fingers over each rib. Ed had lost a substantial amount of weight while he had been incarcerated and was doing a fabulous job of skeleton imitation. Oswald didn't like the way their bodies had crashed together at strange and uncomfortable angles as they made love and decided right then and there that he would get Ed back up to his pre-Arkham weight.

Perhaps that was why the meal before him was so extensive.

Doing his best, Ed ate his way through several dishes, feeling his stomach fighting to expand and hold all of the food he was forcing into it. He knew his limits though—he had never been a very big eater, that had always been a trait that Oswald possessed. He blew out a sigh and leaned back in his chair, belly feeling tight as a drum. He stifled a small belch behind his hand, immediately apologizing for it and casting Oswald a guilty look. “I'm afraid I don't have any room for dessert.”

Oswald just shook his head. “That's quite alright. I'm impressed, honestly. I didn't expect you to eat as much as you did. You'll be back to your normal weight in no time.”

That much had been true. Ed gained weight quickly over the following weeks. The election came and went and Oswald was declared Mayor of Gotham. The two were working hard but that didn't stop Oswald from fussing over Ed. He left him snacks for Ed to graze on while he worked throughout the day. It was very easy for Ed to fall into the routine of snacking while he worked and even when he wasn't. He and Oswald would curl up on the couch and watch movies, having a spread of snacks at their disposal which Ed slowly made his way through. His appetite had really increased and, slowly, so did his waistline.

Ed never noticed the amount of weight he was gaining since Oswald took care of buying him all his clothes. He never checked the tags to see what size they were and he always avoiding mirrors (one incident at the GCPD was enough to have him going out of his way for the rest of his life). Ed was a man who was observant of all things but his own image and so it came as no surprise to Oswald that he hadn't noticed just how much he had gained over the following weeks.

A small paunch of a belly had formed around his middle, making him appear a lot softer than he had been. His hips had also expanded and without a shirt on he had the most adorable little love handles that Oswald had been dying to grab onto. Best of all, Ed's ass had also gotten rounder (it had already come with the ability to bounce quarters but now it was impossible for Oswald to keep from noticing it whenever Ed left a room). Still, Ed remained oblivious to it all and continued to eat the meals that Oswald provided him.

It wasn't until one evening after Ed had gotten out of the shower that he finally noticed. He could usually count on the steam from the hot water to fog up the mirror, giving him adequate cover to avoid his own image, but tonight the mirror remained crystal clear. He paused, squinting into the distance at the fuzzy image of himself as he climbed out of the bath tub. Without his glasses it wasn't easy to make out, but he knew something was off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and padded across the room to the counter to where he had left his glasses. From behind the lenses that allowed him to see the world as it should be, Ed peered at his reflection, a gasp ripping from his throat.

“Oh my.”

In that moment he had forgotten about his past experiences with mirrors because what he was seeing couldn't possible be true. Slender hands came up to prod at the puppy fat around his middle, nose crinkling when he noticed just how far his fingers sank into the pudge that had accumulated there. “O-Oh dear...”

Experimentally, he grabbed at his belly, able to take it in his hands and give it a good shake. It wobbled several times before stilling, like a bowl of jello. Ed could practically feel bile rise in his throat. His hands slid down his sides, gripping at the love handles that resided at each side. They easily spilled over the towel he had tied around his waist and he let out another shocked gasp. His flesh was so pliant and giving and soft. 

When had he gotten this fat? Had he been indulging too much in the delicious food and lavish lifestyle that Oswald had provided for him?

Oswald.

Ed's eyes narrowed and he turned on his heels, throwing open the bedroom door and stomping inside. “Oswald!” he barked, scaring the poor man who was lounging in the bed, waiting for him.

Oswald jumped, sitting up straight. “Ed, wha--”

“Did you know about this?” Ed asked, rounding on the smaller man. “What am I thinking? Of course you did! You're a master manipulator and there's no way you didn't notice. I just don't understand why you didn't say a single thing to me.”

“Ed, slow down.” Oswald pleaded, reaching out only to have Ed take a step away from him. “What are you so worked up about?”

Ed gave a frustrated noise and once again made a grab for his middle. “This!” he roared, shaking his belly. This time he didn't fail to notice the way Oswald's blue eyes had locked onto the bouncing chub, or the slight pinkish hue that had flooded The Penguin's freckled cheeks. “This is what I'm upset about, Oswald! I'm fat! You made me fat!”

“Ed, I don't understand,” Oswald repeated, very calm compared to the way Ed was reacting. “Our plan had been to put weight on you. That's what we did.”

Ed shook his head so hard that he was surprised he hadn't given himself whiplash. “We agreed to get me back to the way I was before Arkham. No where in our agreement did either of us say that I would be getting fat!”

Oswald's mouth hung open, his eyes still locked on Ed's belly. Suddenly Ed felt overexposed and rather self conscious. He blushed furiously and grabbed his robe off the end of the bed, throwing it on and eagerly tying it closed. He raked a hand through his hair and sighed, pacing the floor.

“Perhaps I had gone a bit overboard.”

“You think?!” Ed pointed an accusing finger at Oswald's nose. “You noticed. You had to have noticed. Why didn't you tell me, Oswald?” Ed sank onto the bed, sitting cross legged and curling in on himself as best he could.

Two hands on either side of his face forced Ed to look Oswald's way and suddenly his heart clenched in his chest. Oswald looked so incredibly sincere. His blue eyes were filled with such love and adoration. When he spoke tears sprang to Ed's eyes.

“Because I don't see it as a problem. You look beautiful, Ed. You've been so happy lately, why should a little extra weight bring you down?”

Oswald had a point. Perhaps Ed was overreacting just a little. He wasn't exactly fat, just chubby. He had no doubt that if he were to try and squeeze into the clothes he had worn when he had been released from Arkham he wouldn't stand a chance. He would likely pop the button of his slacks. But Oswald didn't seem to mind. That was when Ed remembered that Oswald had told him that he had been chubby as a child—maybe weight wasn't such an issue for Oswald. If it wasn't important to him then it shouldn't be important to Ed either.

“I-I apologize.” he sniffed, leaning in and pillowing his head on Oswald's chest. “It just startled me, I guess. I'm not...used to this.”

It was true. All his life Ed had never been allowed to eat very much. His family didn't have much money growing up and his meals were small in portion. He began cooking for himself at the age of seven, eating mostly frozen dinners since his mother was never around to take care of himself and his father didn't care. When he had been out in the world by himself he didn't have the funds to afford anything expensive and take-out had always been the way to go. The times that he did cook, he had leftovers for weeks which he saved and slowly went through. There was no point in wasting food and he hadn't ever been a picky eater. He scraped by and that was alright by him since he hadn't ever known any other way of living.

With Oswald everything was different. They had wealth. They had a cook. They could afford to go out to dinner and enjoy whatever they want to eat. Expensive desserts were a part of every meal, after Ed had made his way through all of the courses. His stomach was almost never empty. He was living such a different life than the one he had lived when he had been on his own. It made sense that he would gain some weight.

“You're right,” Ed said softly, his arms going around Oswald. “I am happy. It shouldn't matter. It's just a bit of extra weight.”

Ed felt a finger curl under his chin and Oswald was tipping his head up so he could look into his eyes, a coy smile on his face. “Besides, I think it's sexy.”

Color flooded Ed's face, brown eyes blown wide in shock. “W-What?” He was embarrassed by the squeak that had left his lips.

“You heard me,” Oswald whispered, leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to Ed's lips. One hand snaked out to pinch at Ed's tummy, causing heat to pool in Ed's lower belly. “I like it.”

Ed quickly recovered, sitting up straight and pushing his belly further into Oswald's kneading hands. “Mr. Penguin, is this some kind of kink for you?” he teased, giggling as Oswald's fingers pinched at his pliant flesh.

“Maybe.” Oswald pressed a kiss to Ed's chin, making the other wonder if perhaps he had extra weight there as well. “But only because it's you.”

Ed sighed happily at that, warmth blooming in his chest. “I love you.”

Oswald pulled him closer, one hand gripping his side and utilizing a love handle. “I love you too. Now, what would you like for dinner?”

Ed laughed, leaning his forehead against Oswald's and kissing him sweetly. “Anything and everything.”

“Good. Because I'm not done spoiling you. Not by a long shot.”

Ed sighed, loving the feeling of Oswald's fingers pinching and caressing the plentiful chub of his belly. “I could get used to this.”

“That's the idea.”


End file.
